


The Couch

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hayden is a pervert, M/M, Mentions of Sex, also sleeps a lot, but also a supportive friend, part of my superhero AU and may not make sense if you haven’t read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Theo tried showing Liam his apartment. And find entertaining uses for Hayden’s couch.





	The Couch

“So, this is everything, I guess...” Theo seemed somewhat bored with what he was showing, and Liam couldn’t blame him. He’s assumed the superhero den would’ve been more exciting, but it really was just a worn down apartment in a bad part of town. There was only a single bedroom that he assumed Theo shared with Corey, as the couch was currently taken over by a brunette of short stature somehow still sleeping at 1 PM. “And if you’re wondering, Corey and I don’t share a bed! There’s no bed, our mats are at the opposite end of the room.”

Liam punched him on the arm, which might’ve had more effect if his target weren’t a literal superhero.

“Why’d you do that?!” Theo asked in surprise, though not in any way hurt. In fact, the punch had hurt Liam’s hand more than the older boy’s arm.

“That...” He began, breaking the pouty expression his boyfriend found adorable. “Is for assuming I’d think you’re cheating on me. Sometimes people trust you, y’know the word? It has five letters.”

The brunette cracked up, enjoying his slightly taller build as an opportunity to ruffle Liam’s hair. His target cowered, trying to escape, but failed. They stood there embracing the other for a few seconds, only to be interrupted by the loud snoring of the girl in the couch.

“Who’s this?” Liam asks tentatively. He knew Theo’s roommates were connected to his past as a member of a superpowered crime gang, and he didn’t want to push.

“That’s Hayden” His boyfriend replied matter-of-factly, causing Liam to remember he’d heard the name before: Hayden was one of the members of the Chimera Pack. Technically, she was still searched by police, but most of police was willing to turn a blind eye towards newly-turned vigilantes like Theo himself. It made their lives easier, not having to deal with supercriminals. And though Hayden herself wasn’t actively fighting crime, he assumed some nudging from federal agencies responsible for regulating superheroes might give them a push towards the other direction when it comes to looking for the girl. Interrupting his train of thought, his lover directed his attention to her and loudly told her: “Wake up!”

Somehow, she was still asleep. So Theo electrocuted her.

That might’ve been the wrong word, but Liam was still surprised. Theo touched her shoulder lightly, sending blue sparks throughout her form, but it didn’t seem to hurt her in any significant way. When she did wake up though, she greeted the boy with a punch to the face.

“Ouch!” Unlike Liam’s attempt, hers seemed to have actually hurt him. She sat up, assessed her environment for a bit, but stood silent. The photographer thought it would be only polite to introduce himself, so, extending his hand to the girl, he said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible:

“Hi, I’m Liam. Nice to meet you!”

She didn’t respond.

“So, this your new boy toy?” She turned to Theo as she sat up, but not before eyeing Liam as if he were a prized cattle. “He’s cute.”

And with that comment, she walked past them and towards the door, leaving a blushing Liam Dunbar and a grinning Theo Raeken in her wake.

“Where are you going?” The blond boy asked.

“Letting you guys have some alone time.” She turned to face them, the door already opened. “I’d stay and watch, but Theo says that it’s creepy to watch your roommate make out with a cute boy... he says it’s creepy, I find it hot. Feel free to get it on. Just not on my couch!”

And with that, she left.

“Are we doing it on the couch?” Liam asks.

“Definitely doing it on the couch” His boyfriend’s grin expanded, as he Liam onto the uncomfortable cushioning.

“I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU JERK” They heard Hayden scream through the door, chuckles coming out of Theo’s mouth.

“Hayden, you pervert.” The taller boy said, and Liam thought he could hear her footsteps as she went down the stairs of their apartment complex.


End file.
